1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ejection of fluid.
2. Related Art
There is known a fluid ejection device that varies the volume of a fluid chamber using an actuator including a piezoelectric element and generates pulsation in the pressure of the fluid in the fluid chamber to thereby intermittently eject the fluid (e.g., JP-A-2008-82202).
A problem of the related art is that air bubbles tend to accumulate in the fluid chamber. The air bubbles in the fluid chamber are generated from the fluid in the fluid chamber by the volume variation of the fluid chamber. When the air bubbles accumulate in the fluid chamber, the volume variation of the fluid chamber is absorbed by volume variation of the air bubbles. Therefore, appropriate pulsation sometimes cannot be generated.